Scar/Gallery
Images of Scar from The Lion King. Promotional Images scar.png Scar-Freisteller.jpg The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg 2745956792 9af400f290 o.jpg|Disney Vault Promotional art of Scar Concept Art ScarAD.jpg|Scar by supervising animator, Andreas Deja. ScarCS.jpg|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarCS.png|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenaCS.jpg|Scar and a hyena by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenasCS.jpg|Scar with his army of hyenas, by Chris Sanders. ScarSimbaRM.png|Scar and Simba concept by Rick Maki. Scar concept art.jpg|Scar concept art MufasaAndScarAG.jpg|Storyboard of Scar and Mufasa by Andy Gaskill. Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889867-500-397.jpg|Note the muscled frame and thick bi-colored mane SCAR01.jpg|The finalized version DLBB 9b.jpeg DLBB 9c.jpeg DLBB 9d.jpeg DLBB 9f.jpeg DLBB 9h.jpeg SB2-5.jpg SB2-7.jpg Scar Ruff model.png scar1.PNG scar2.PNG scar3.PNG scar4.PNG scar5.PNG Scar by Andreas Deja - 1.jpg|By Andreas Deja. Scar Concept Art - Scar as a Rouge Lion.jpg|Scar as a rouge lion by Chris Sanders. Scar Concept and Clean-Up Sketch.jpg|Animation and Cleanup Drawing of Scar trying to kill Mufasa by catching his paws and throwing him to his death by Andreas Deja and Kathy Bailey. Scar Concept Art - Storyboard from 1992.jpg|Concept Storyboard of Scar from 1992. Scar Concept Art - Chris Sanders 1.jpg|By Chris Sanders. tumblr_n2eae05xHQ1s5ptf3o1_400.jpg tumblr_n2eae05xHQ1s5ptf3o2_400.jpg tumblr_mu49nkcaX51s5ptf3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mu49q3CEFR1s5ptf3o1_500.jpg Tumblr me10pi899Y1qgb1o5o11 r1 1280.jpg Films and Television ''The Lion King Scar-1-(The Lion King).jpg ScarSarabi.png|Scar scolding Sarabi for failing their hunt. Scar-Simba-(The Lion King).jpg|Scar "warning" Simba to not visit the Elephant Graveyard. Scar-2-(The Lion King).jpg|Scar in Be Prepared. iceralionking2037.jpg|Scar with Banzai. zazuscar_tlk.jpg iceralionking2150.jpg|Scar with his hyena army. Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg noidea.jpg|"You have no idea." Mufasa-vs-Scar-the-lion-king-2801551-640-380.jpg|"Long Live The King." scarsympathy.jpg|Scar showing Simba "sympathy" killhim.jpg|"Kill him." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5781.jpg|"What? What did you say?" 17173.jpg|"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting!" 1313861475.jpg|Scar messes up his line in the new bloopers and outtakes Scar-9.png ImagesCADRBD9C.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg|"Life's not fair, is it?" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-498.jpg|Scar about to eat Zazu 387385 10150335392891551 1562164751 n.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg|"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg|Scar mad that his first plan to kill Simba failed. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg|Scar watches the hyenas argue like lunatics. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|"I'm surrounded by idiots!" AnnoyedScar.jpg|Annoyed Scar by the comments of Banzai. sssss.jpg|"Precisely." lk_screengrab_333.jpg|"Idiots! There will be a king!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|"''I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3389.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|Scar resembling Adolf Hitler. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg|"YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3507.jpg|Scar with Simba before the stampede. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.jpg|Scar giving the hyenas the signal to start the stampede. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4773.jpg|"We shall rise, to reach the dawn of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great, glorious future!" 185px-4.png scarpaces.jpg|Scar accusing Simba of murdering Mufasa. Imagetlkstatssin.png|Scar "thinking" about when he saw a situation like Simba is in. Imageslfstlk.jpeg|Scar remembers about Mufasa's struggle to climb up the cliff before his death. Imagesdhcisp.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Simba's paws. Scar telling a secret to Simba.jpg|"And here's my little secret..." Simba leaps on Scar.gif|Simba leaps on Scar. Imagetlkscstmhrttttp.jpeg|Simba choking Scar to make him reveal the truth to the pride. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.jpg|"I KILLED MUFASA!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg|Scar trying to beg Simba for mercy. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9403.jpg|Scar before the fight with Simba. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Scar attempting to kill Simba. Youdothistoherorhim.jpg|Scar and Simba fighting in slow motion. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.jpg|Scar about to kill Simba on his final attack, but failed and fails. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9444.jpg|Scar on the ground after being dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock Scar-10.png|Scar relieved to see the hyenas, but soon wishes he didn't. scarbetrayedhyenas.jpg|Scar's final moments before the hyenas kill him. scarfinalmoments.jpg|"No! You don't understand!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9307.jpg|Scar's defeat and later death. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9573.jpg|"No! I... I didn't mean it!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|Scar deserved a gruesome death. Now, he gets it. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Scar in Simba's nightmare lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg|"Ha ha ha ha ha!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg|"Trust me!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4617.jpg|Scar transforming on Kovu in Simba's nightmare Kovu sees Scar's Face in water.png|Scar's reflection in the place of Kovu's in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ''The Lion King 1½ lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7772.jpg House of Mouse Scar House of Mouse.png|Scar at the House of Mouse Rafiki and Scar.jpg|Rafiki and Scar in House of Mouse HouseofmouseCameos.png Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg|Scar in the House of Mouse. Miscellaneous Hercules-phil-scar.jpg|Scar's cameo in ''Hercules ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|One of Scar's cameos in The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Scar_secondcameo.jpg|Scar's second cameo The-legend-of-scar .png Scar's Guard.png Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Scar_KHII.png|Scar in Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115733625.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115731750.jpg Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death in Kingdom Hearts II. Scar sin Corazon.jpg Fantasma de Scar.jpg|Ghost Scar in Kingdom Hearts II Miscellaneous Disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar costume in Disney Universe. Disney_Universe_-_Scar.jpg|Scar boss in Disney Universe Meteos-disney-magic-20070228062826182.jpg|Scar with the hyenas in Meteos: Disney Magic The-Lion-King-Simba-Lawan-Scar.png 03-2.jpg EMPtraits_Scar_CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Stained-glass portrait of Scar, Maleficent and Captain Hook in Epic Mickey. Phil in Hades Challenge.png|Scar's Cameo in Hades Challenge Disney parks and other live appearances scarthomsesma-copy.jpeg|Scar in the musical image.JPG 640px-MadnessOfKingScar_.png 4797128036_7b25ba48b7_b.jpg|Scar in Disney On Ice Scar at Parks.jpg|Scar in a parade float at Disney Parks 640px-Scar_at_Disney_Park.JPG Scar.JPG|Scar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. RSCN5619.JPG RSCN5620.JPG|Scar with Hades in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Scar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg|Scar's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube6.jpg|Scar's final defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Scar.jpg Miscellaneous and Merchandise scar-2010-disney-world-flower-and-garden-festival.jpg|Scar Topiary Plush-DisneyStore-2011-ScarFrontLarge.jpg|Scar plush Disney 2008 0254.JPG|Scar's Portrait at the Beverly Sunset shop at Disney's Hollywood Studios Scar Pin.jpg Scar Sitting Pin.jpg Scar Square Pin.jpg imagesCA6YEJNL.jpg|Scar Disneyland pin imagesCA0SBSJ5.jpg|Pluto as Scar scarwdcc.png scarcalendar.jpg WhosWhoScar.jpg Scar's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Scar's One Villain dollar bill Halloween-disney.jpg|Pluto as Scar 400008297394-500x290.jpg 400008649490-500x290.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg 89-scar.jpg 400007806016-500x290.jpg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Scar-Bracelet.jpeg Hero Vs Villains Mystery Minis Exclusive wave.jpg scarandheyenas.jpeg scar.jpeg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg 412343791635.jpg|Scar Tsum Tsum Mini Soft Toy Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Lion_King_Scar_Pin.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Timon and Pumbaa galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries